


Impulse

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Impulsive Decisions, M/M, Oh shit Hanzo cuts his hair, and kisses a boy, how tf do tags work, in a Denny's parking lot, undercut Hanzo happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: It's like 4AM and Hanzo still isn't asleep.And in his sleep-deprived state, he makes a decision.His friend is more of an enabler than anything else, and becomes a bit more when they see each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Hanzo's appearance in the Christmas comic.
> 
> Also gay.

4:00AM, and there Hanzo was, bloodshot eyes wide open.

Another sleepless night.

He checked his cell phone, briefly wondering if he should send him a text.

Would he even be awake right now?

A few locks of his hair fell from his ponytail.

It was getting long.

He took a lock and held it between his fingers, and with the impulsive thoughts that can only come from a sleep-deprived mind, he got an idea.

He shot a text to the number on his phone before he tossed his cell onto his bed, and marched to the bathroom.

Hurriedly, he flicked on the lights, taking in his appearance in the mirror.

Dark bags hung below his eyes, sunken in and bloodshot, probably a bit dehydrated, definitely in need of sleep.

His hair was a mess, he didn't really recall whether or not he had dinner.

He wasn't sure if he showered in the last few days, either.

He cracked a smirk at the piercings in his ears and the one on his nose, having had gotten them about a month ago with what was probably his only real friend in a long time, perhaps ever.

He turned his attention back to his hair, and tugging it loose from his ribbon.

Echoing in his mind was a talk he had with his friend.

He was also Asian, though while Hanzo was Japanese, he was half-Korean, but he still understood the meaning of cutting one's hair.

He had spoken to him before, about his haircuts.

About the feeling, as if he had been reborn, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Hanzo had kept himself from doing anything to his hair for a while.

But now?

Hanzo wet his hair in a frenzy with the cold water from the tap, and took a pair of scissors and his razor out.

He looked himself over once, twice, before deciding what to do.

Then he began shipping away at his hair, cutting the long locks at the sides of his head until they were short enough to shave.

He left the middle long, actually having had pulled it up into a bun, before he took the razor to his head, shaving the hair down close to his scalp, but left it maybe a centimeter long.

Once his hair was done, and he had spent some time looking it over and preening at bit, he stripped down and jumped into the shower for a quick wash, getting rid of any stray bits of hair.

He made the wash quick, towel drying himself and his hair, before pulling out the blow dryer to further dry what was left of his hair.

He felt more energized and lively than he had in days.

The high his hair gave him making him feel even more awake than before.

Hanzo looked into the mirror.

Hanzo stared back, and he grinned, giddy, drunk off this feeling.

He looked fucking great, and he spent quite a while fawning over his appearance, until he felt one of his dragons brush up against him, offering him his phone.

His friend had actually texted him back, apparently still awake, apparently previously binge watching something.

Still giddy, Hanzo shot him a text, telling him to meet him at the local Denny's.

The immediate response given to him made him bark out a laugh, before he set his phone down, and went off to throw some clothes on, grabbing his cell before he ran out, excited to show off his new look.

Hanzo didn't even worry about him liking it; he already knew that he'd love it.

And he was right.

The moment he saw Hanzo in the Denny's parking lot, he let out a happy screech, and launched himself at Hanzo, hugging him, and complimenting his haircut, cooing over how handsome he looked, and praising him for it.

It warmed his heart, and he absolutely glowed from the praise he was receiving.

So much so that he gave into his impulses again, and kissed him.

He had put a bit too much force into the kiss, and missed his mouth by a lot, only managing to kiss the corner of it.

Briefly he wondered if this was a mistake, the high starting to come down, only to go right back up, when his partner pulled away, only to kiss him properly, and deeply.

The two parted after a moment that felt as if it were not only too long, but far too short.

He giggled, playfully chastising Hanzo's chapped, dry lips before digging into his pocket and pressing a tube of chapstick into Hanzo's hand, taking his other hand and leading him to the Denny's.

Hanzo applied the chapstick as his partner got them a table.

Once the waitress left, the two devolved into giggles, partly from the high, partly from the fact that they were both such utter wrecks that they were at a Denny's at 5 in the morning after having been up all night, and that they had just kissed in a Denny's parking lot at 5 in the morning after Hanzo had cut his own hair.

Honestly it was all still pretty fast, and none of it really fully registered in Hanzo's mind.

For now, he was just unbelievably happy for the first time in a long time, and even as they had quieted down to eat, he still felt the warmth of it all in his chest.

He still felt that warmth, up until they left, leaving a hefty tip for the waitress, before stepping out of the Denny's.

Hanzo was finally starting to feel tired, finally coming down from that high.

His partner offered to come with him, wondered if it'd be alright if he bunked with Hanzo-

It was, and were Hanzo not so tired, he'd be more interested in seeing if he'd want to help him take care of the tent in his trousers, but they were both pretty tired, so they simply returned to Hanzo's place, shucking off their shoes and some parts of his prosthetics, in Hanzo's case, and collapsed onto his bed, almost automatically falling asleep as soon as their heads hit pillow.

Later, around noon, they'd wake up wrapped in each other's arms, lying together for a while as their minds tried to process what had happened.

Later, they'd laugh about it, citing it as a type of coming-of-age moment, which would be shared with Genji, so they could all have a good laugh and enjoy the fact that Hanzo was healing.

It was a slow process, with strange occurrences, but it was happening, and it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN ALSO IT IS LIKE 2AM KILL ME


End file.
